1. Field of Technology
The field of technology is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for proactively providing corrective measures for storage arrays.
2. Description of Related Art
Data centers may include many computing components including servers, network devices, and storage arrays. As the need for storage of large amounts of data and efficient access to that data increases, storage array technology is advancing. Such storage arrays may provide persistent storage for any number of computing devices in a data center. As the number of storage arrays in a data center increases and the types of such storage arrays begins to vary, different storage arrays may be susceptible to different types of problems. Preventing such disparate types of problems across a large set of storage arrays may be difficult. Further, each corrective measure deployed to prevent such a problem may adversely affect the performance of the storage array's performance during the deployment of the corrective measure.